Snow Death
by THreeAngels K.R.Y
Summary: Pembunuhan, kerap terjadi suatu daerah ibu kota korea selatan yaitu S.E.O.U.L. Namun, siapa disangka dibalik kasus tersebut, melibatkan salah satu dari 4 Namja tampan yang kemungkinan besar adalah sang pelaku. siapakah Korban selanjutnya? YeWook FF...


**Disclaimer : "Ye milik Wook, Wook milik Ye, YeWook milik YWS! #GUBRAKK ^^'v"**

**Pairing : YeWook (Always :p) ||Slight KyuMin + HaeHyuk + SiBum**

**Rating : T (Suatu saat bisa berubah sesuai keinginan saya, dan saya berharap bisa menuju 'M' #PLAKK)**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Action/Parody (Nano nano dah.. -_-")**

**Warning : YAOI (saya katakan lagi ini YAOI, YAOI, YAOI! Awas kalo msh ada yg protes! Yg mrasa ingin protes mending gak usah baca :p), abal, gaje banget, typho(s), OOC, membosankan, bikin mual ya...gitu deh...**

**Okkhayyy, chekiddotth... Don't Forget, Don't Like, Don't Read, hehehehe...**

**Summary :: *Ngomong ala Rudi Kawilarang di [MASIH] DUNIA LAIN*Pembunuhan, kerap terjadi suatu daerah ibu kota korea selatan yaitu S.E.O.U.L. pembunuhan yang berbelit-belit dan memakan banyak korban. Polisi sungguh kewalahan mengatasi kecerdikan sang pembunuh yg belum diketahui apa motif dari apa yg i lakukan. Namun, siapa disangka... kasus itu sungguhlah dekat dengan 4 namja tampan yg kemungkinan besar adalah salah satu dari pembunuh tersebut. Siapakah sang pelaku dan sang korban selanjutnya?. Tetap ikuti liputan kami hanya di [MASIH] DUNIA...LAIN.. #PLAKK (Panjang amat -_-")**

**Back Sound : Super Junior - Monster**

"_**SNOW DEATH" (Teaser)**_

.

.

.

"LEE DONGHAE! DASAR BODOH! KUEMU GOSONG TAHU!" pekik seorang wanita paruh baya didepan mesin kasir.

"MWO? OH IYA! AKU LUPA!" 'BRAKK' orang yang dipanggil Donghae itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru dan langsung membuka oven yang...

'BWUSSHH'

"Uhuk...uhuk! yaaah... gosong permanen!" Keluhnya saat melihat keadaan kuenya yang hitam sempurna didalam oven yang mengeluarkan asap saking panasnya.

"Hae pabboya! Kuenya gosong kan..." Seorang namja manis melirik kedalam oven yang sangat mengenaskan tersebut.

"Tak apa Hyukkie, nanti aku buat ulang" Hae beranjak dari posisi berjongkoknya (Karena posisi Oven terletak dibawah) sambil membersihkan celemek yang ia gunakan.

"Kau kenapa sih Hae? Jarang sekali kau sering melamun dan membiarkan kue bikinanmu gosong. Mana kau lama sekali jika sudah masuk kamar mandi.." tanya sekaligus keluh Namja manis bernama Lee Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"entahlah Hyukkie... aku sedang banyak beban sekarang" jawab Hae sambil memandang kesebuah pisau dapur berukuran agak kecil dengan tatapan tajam.

Apa yang dipikirkannya dengan pisau itu?

.

.

.

"Yesung-ssi! Kau tak menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk itu terlebih dahulu?" ucap seorang rektor yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Mianhae, aku masih harus mengurangi beban dikepalaku dulu..." jawab orang yang dipanggil Yesung itu datar.

"Oke, tapi kau harus bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum rektor dari universitas lain datang, aku mempercayaimu karena kau dosen terpercayaku" rektor itu meninggalkan dosen muda nan tampan yang sedang menatap kosong pada tumpukan kertas yang ada didepannya.

"Hhh.." Dosen tampan yang ternyata bernama Kim Yesung itu menghela nafas lelah sambil melepas kaca matanya.

Setelah kepergian rektor tersebut, seorang namja mungil mengintip kedalam ruang kerja yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Mimik wajahnya berubah khwatir saat menangkap bayangan wajah frustasi dari orang yang dicarinya.

"Yesung hyung..." panggil sesosok namja mungil yang berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya.

"hm?" responnya kecil.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu sambil mengelus-ngelus tangan Yesung.

"Aku tak apa-apa Wookie.." Yesung menunjukan senyum manisnya untuk mengelabui apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang kepada namja-chingu tercintanya... Kim Ryeowook.

"Hufthh... syukurlah hyung! Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa!" dengan cepat namja mungil itu memeluk erat leher Yesung, hingga tubuh Yesung sedikit oleng (?). dan menabrak meja.

'KLING'

Yesung melotot kearah benda kecil yang diketahui adalah peluru, terjatuh dikaki kanannya. Dengan sigap Yesung menginjak peluru tersebut agar tak terlihat oleh Wookie.

'_Kenapa pelurunya bisa keluar dari laci?'_

.

.

.

"Wae Kyuhyun-ssi?" seorang pimpinan penerbangan Seoul menatap sosok didepannya dengan berat hati.

"Hanya satu bulan saja. Kalau urusan gaji tidak masalah untukku... aku hanya ada beban saja"

"Baiklah... itu semua sudah keputusanmu."

Orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tersenyum kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang atasannya setelah meminta izin cuti selama 1 bulan, sebagai pilot.

Kyuhyun melepaskan topi pilotnya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya didepan leher agar tercipta angin yang dapat menyejukkannya.

"Semoga dia sudah datang." Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya sambil melirik arloji Silver yang melingkar indah dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sampailah ia dipintu keluar bandara dan tersenyum puas saat melihat mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu Kyunnie? Masuk, atau kau kutinggal!" Ancam sang pengemudi mobil tersebut yang membuat Kyuhyun malah semakin gemas terhadapnya.

"Oke, oke... Fine! Aku masuk" Kyuhyun mengambil posisi disamping pengendara mobil yang menggunakan kaca mata serta masker hitam.

"Oh, ayolah Lee Sungmin..." Kyuhyun membuka paksa masker dan kaca mata hitamnya sehingga memperlihatkan wajah imut nan manis dari seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin. "Kau akan tampak lebih cantik jika tak memakai ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil membuang masker dan kaca mata itu kesembarang arah dan tak lupa memberikan gerlingan nakalnya kepada Sungmin.

"Cih, disaat seperti ini malah menggoda! Ini kopernya, lihat! Apa itu sesuai pesananmu , Namja-chinguku? Hm?" Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah koper berwarna coklat usang kepangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Good! Sesuai pesananku..." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai saat melihat kedalam koper tersebut.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ssi, terimakasih atas segala bantuan dari anda" ucap seorang namja berumur sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Gwaenchana... lagi pula itu sudah tugasku sebagai seorang polisi..." pemuda bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu menunjukan senyum manisnya. "Ah, kalau begitu aku izin kembali kekantor pusat, sepertinya atasan sudah menungguku" lanjutnya dengan nada ramah.

"Ne, ne, silahkan Siwon-ssi"

Siwon hanya merespon dengan senyum memukau dan segera menaiki motor besar pribadinya.

Tak lama Siwon menjalankan motornya, sebuah sms masuk ke hp Siwon.

Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya tersenyum manis sambil memberhentikan laju motornya disebuah caffe.

Siwon membuka Helmnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain merogoh saku celana dimana hpnya terletak.

_Form : My Lovely 'Kibummie'_

_Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?_

Senyum manis Siwon kini berganti dengan seringaian tajam setelah membaca sms dari kekasih hatinya. Dirogohnya saku celana bagian belakang untuk mengambil sebuah benda kecil berbentuk koin.

Ternyata koin itu bukanlah koin biasa. Melainkan koin yang dapat dibuka seperti make-up make-up para yeojya. Namun, isi koin itu bukanlah make-up seperti pada umumnya, melainkan...

"Bubuk meisiu..."

.

.

.

"Hyuuuung! Ayolah! Aku sedang tidak ingin makan!" keluh Wookie karena lengannya ditarik paksa oleh namja-chingu tercintanya –Kim Yesung- menuju sebuah caffe.

"Aku sudah meluangkan waktu untukmu chagiya... sekarang kau harus mengikuti kemauanku!" kekeuh Yesung tetap menarik lengan Wookie.

"Ani hyung! Aku tidak akan pingsan tengah jalan jika tak makan kok! Kumohon..." Wookie memelas.

"Ikut aku! atau kau kucium!" tantang Yesung pada Wookie. Yesung tahu sangat bahwa Namja-chingunya ini sangat pemalu untuk berlaku mesra didepan umum. Benar saja, belum Yesung melakukannya tapi wajah Wookie sudah bersemu merah.

"Sudah sampai Wookie" Yesung mengangkat dagu Wookie yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Ya! Hyung, jangan Sentuh-sentuh!" Wookie reflek menepis tangan Yesung dari dagunya.

"tenang chagi.. aku hanya akan menyentuhmu jika kita diapartmen saja" Yesung memasang cengiran gajenya yang malah membuat Wookie makin badmood.

Yesung menarik sebuah kursi untuk Wookie. "Duduklah disini chagiya..." Yesung mempersilahkan Wookie untuk duduk dengan gaya seolah-olah ia adalah pangeran yang mempersilahkan permaisurinya untuk duduk dikursi.

Wookie menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Namun dimata Yesung, itu malah semakin imut. Pipi merah yang menggembung. Uuh... sungguh lucu! Bahkan Author saja sungguh mau mencubitnya!

"Sudahlah Wookie, kau tidak capek menjadi nyonya Puff difilm Spongebob itu?" Yesung meledek.

"Ya! Kau sungguh menyebalkan hyung!" Wookie memukul kecil lengan Yesung.

"Walau menyebalkan, tapi kau cintakan? Hm?"

'BLUSH'

Wajah Wookie merah padam. Sepertinya membutuhkan pemadam untuk membuat wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Wookie, kau pesan saja makanannya ne, aku mau ke toilet sebentar" Yesung meninggalkan Wookie ke toilet setelah mendapat anggukan dari Wookie.

20 menit kemudian...

"Gila ni orang, ke Toilet apa Hijrah ke mekkah (?) sih?" Keluh Wookie sambil memutar-mutar sendoknya bosan. Makanannya sudah tersedia 10 menit yang lalu, namun Yesung belum kunjung datang.

"Huftth.. kenapa aku punya namja-chingu yang menyebalkan sih... tapi... walau menyebalkan aku tetap mencintainya. Kan cinta menerima apa adanya? Betul tidak?" Wookie bergumam sendiri, Hingga..

"ARRRRGGGGHHTTTTTT!"

'GREK', 'GREK', 'GREK'

Bunyi kursi yang berdecit akibat banyaknya orang yang berdiri lantaran terkejut dengan jeritan maha dahsyat tersebut. Dan.. sepertinya asal suara itu dari, Toilet...

"YESUNG HYUUUUUUUUUUNNNGG!"

.

.

.

.

Ah... penyakit TBC kambuh lagi... #PLAKK  
Ya iyalah, masa mau saya panjangin? Kan Cuma Teaser, wkwkwkwk... *Teaser kagak jelas*

Wkwkwkwk, Yang Jelas ni FF murni (semurni murninya murni mas kawinnya YeWook) milik Saya, dan atas dasar (?) pemikiran saya sendiri... :p  
Sebernarnya ni FF yang gak sengaja lewat ke otak gara-gara ngeliat pistol bapak polisi yang mondar-mandir -_-"

Maklumilahah Author gila yang otaknya gak pernah waras ini.. -_-"

Ok, Gomawo For All ^^ (Gak tahu mw ngomong apa lagi -_-")

Jangan Lupa Review ya ^^

NB : FF Yg laen, mau dipublish.. tp Flashdisknya kebawa sama Appa penataran kebandung T^T  
ada yg mau ngambilin? #PLAKK


End file.
